


A surprise for you

by Ficho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday ryuji!!, M/M, Post-Canon, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficho/pseuds/Ficho
Summary: Ryuji is glad that Akira is visiting him for the summer. But what he didn't know is the surprise he has for him





	A surprise for you

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should start working on the next episode of identity v: the reality or with the sequel of when idiots cross...  
> My brain: Do something for Ryuji's birthday.  
> Me, through tears: ok...

Ryuji arrived at the station and saw the train doors opened. He wanted to only find that person that changed not only his life, but also the way that he saw that person. And when he found his face among the big crowd, he run as fast as he could and stumble him onto the ground.

"Hey there babe." said Akira with a smirk.

"Hey you!" said Ryuji while helping him to stand up.

"You missed me that much?"

"Oh you know, just pining to be with my boyfriend."

"Oh really, where is he? Is he handsome?"

"You ass!" laughed Ryuji while carrying Akira and spinning circles with him.

Akira smiled genuinly and pecked Ryuji's cheek. "Actually I have a surprise, beside me coming to Tokyo."

"Where is it?" asked Ryuji with innocence.

"You'll see. Just follow me."

They walked through the bustling city of Tokyo until they arrived at Leblanc. The place was still the same when they were still Phantom Thieves. Well there was a new flower pot, but other than that, this place was bringing a lot of nostalgia.

"Are we going for some coffee? You know I don't like that." said Ryuji.

"Oh but you love the smell, especially on me." said Akira with that smirk of his.

Ryuji blushed at the comment and turned around to not see Akira. He always makes him blush all the damn time. Even before they were dating, he always had a comment that made Ryuji blushed, hence why he was eventually falling for him. He rembered when they were eating after solving Ryuji's track team problem and Akira just casually said to Ryuji that he liked him, though he both of them were blushing for both the proposition of being boyfriends and them now being a thing. They decided that months later, before beating Shido's ass, they told their teamates about their relationship and everyone congratulate them, even Morgana who saw first hand how Akira was gushing about Ryuji.

Ryuji regained his composure and smiled at him. "Should we enter now?"

"After you."

The moment they opened the door to Leblanc, Ryuji saw something that he actually didn't expect.

"Surprise!"

Ryuji saw all his friends with skull masks and balloons with skulls all over leblanc. Sojiro and Morgana were even with those masks and there was a cake with Captain Kidd.

"W-what is this?" asked Ryuji dumbfounded.

"It's your birthday you dumb!" said Ann with excitement.

"I..I know it's my birthday but... I didn't think that... that you..."

"It was all Akira to be honest." said Futaba with a sheepish smile. Yusuke was sketching the whole scene and he was smiling at how the scene was unfloding.

"We hope that you like what we've done. This all wouldn't be possible without the help of Akira." said Haru with a smile.

Ryuji turned to see his boyfriend. Tears started to form and he hugged his boyfriend. "Thank you... thank you so much."

Akira picked Ryuji's chin and planted a soft kiss to Ryuji's lips. "Everything for the love of my life."

"Alright love birds! Less ridicule romance and more party! I want sushi!" screamed Morgana. Futaba went to him and pich his cheeks. "Ow!"

"Alright kids. I'll be your bartender for today." said Sojiro with a laugh.

That day, everyone was eating, playing games and chatting while Akira and Ryuji always have a moment to kiss.

Ryuji was so happy that he has the best boyfriend in the world. He's so happy to have friends that always have each other's back and he was so happy to be the loud but kind boy that he is. He was happy with everything.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THIS AMAZING BOY!!


End file.
